


Mandarins

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister, Да министр
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, фан арт, фанарт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil Servants from "Yes (Prime) Minister".<br/>***<br/>Чиновники из сериала "Да, господин (премьер) министр".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandarins

Sir Arnold checks the *homework* of his subordinates.

Sir Frank worries that AR likes  Humpy's paper more than his.

Bernard observes %>

( http://fav.me/d60ftta )

Сэр Арнольд проверяет отчёты своих подопечных.

 Фрэнк опасается, что Арнольду нравится отчёт Хамфри больше, чем его.

Бернард наблюдает за расстановкой сил = )


End file.
